Gecko Moria
| devil fruit= | }} is a member of the Shichibukai who resided on the floating island, Thriller Bark, when he was originally introduced in the story. His former bounty was 320,000,000 beli. He is the main antagonist of the Thriller Bark arc. He is the one who stole Brook's, and various other beings' shadows with the use of the Kage Kage no Mi. For this an old man with a big wound, Spoil, requested from Luffy to defeat him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 448 and Episode 343, Old man Spoil requests Luffy to defeat Moria. Appearance Moria is a large person with devil-like features. His animal theme is a gecko based on his first name. He has two horns on his forehead and stitches running down vertically from the top of his face. His ears and teeth are both pointed and his neck is rather thick and long in comparison with his body. His lower body is relatively fat with stubby legs. His hair is red and his skin is pale. His lips, his armbands, and the edges of his gloves are blue. His shirt and gloves are black while his pants are bright orange. The collar of his shirt resembles the frill of a lizard. Around his neck, Moria wears cravat and a necklace with a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points. Moria is roughly the same size as Kuma. His overall design resembles a giant leek.One Piece Manga - Chapter 455, Moria is fully shown.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47, Moria's colorscheme is revealed on the cover.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 461 and Episode 349, Luffy calls Moria a giant leek. During the meeting of the Shichibukai at the Marine Headquarters, Moria added a fur-laced cape to his attire.One Piece Manga - Chapter 524, Moria's new cape Personality Though he once claimed that he would rely on his own powers to achieve his goals, Moria now is incredibly lazy. His motto is "Relying upon others for one’s own objective" and his favorite phrase is "You do it!!". Like other characters in One Piece, he has a distinct laughter which is "Ki shi shi shi". He apparently wants to be the new Pirate King and believes that if he has strong underlings, he can achieve his goal. He almost always smiles and only seems to change expression when something bad happens to him. He maintains a relaxed and laid back stance at all times, seemingly appearing to believe he cannot lose. One Piece manga - Chapter 473, Moria tells Kuma he shouldn't have bothered coming as he can handle the Straw Hat crew. Like Luffy, he had many good friends in the past, considering them valuable nakama and considered himself as once too overconfident, like Luffy is.One Piece manga - Chapter 463, Moria talks about how he once was. The loss of his crew to Kaidou changed his outlook on life substantially, making him believe that subordinates are better off as zombies, as, due to their undead status, they cannot be harmed by any physical damage. They can only be "purified" by the sea or elements of the sea. Even if they were purified, he could easily find other shadows to reanimate them. He feels that a true pirate should fear nothing, even death. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Moria is able to steal a person's shadow with the Kage Kage no Mi. The loss of that person's shadow causes them to be vaporized if they come in contact with sunlight. Moria is also able create various zombies by implanting a stolen shadow into a lifeless corpse. People who have their shadow stolen are left in comas for two days. If they die, the zombie with their shadow loses the shadow. His own shadow can also fight for him, while he does nothing but watch. The shadow is mostly solid, and can easily change its form into things like tiny bats. The shadow cannot be destroyed and will continue to reform. Moria is able to switch his location with his shadow's location, which can also be used to dodge attacks. Moria, in general, prefers to avoid fighting altogether, or at least fighting his enemy directly, either making his shadow fight or ordering one of his zombies to do so. He however is by no means defenseless, if there is no one left to fight for him, he can fight using his trump card: take every shadow from every zombie on Thriller Bark and absorb them in a style similar to "Nightmare Luffy," except he has 1000 shadows inside of him, instead of 100. This form increases his mass to the size of a giant, as well as giving him a monstrous boost in physical strength. Physically, he was capable of getting up a short time after a Gomu Gomu no Pistol and a Gomu Gomu no Storm by Nightmare Luffy that toppled Oz over. Also, he didn't seem to be damaged by Nami's thunder-attack. He was once an equal to Kaidou, one of the Yonkou. Due to his size, he can easily carry a normal human with a single hand. History Past Story Moria was a pirate whose powers could rival that of Kaidou, one of the Yonkou, and became a Shichibukai. While in the New World, his entire crew was apparently killed (it is unknown if Absalom and Perona were survivors or new recruits). Their deaths affected his entire outlook about subordinates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria explains to Luffy a bit of what happened to him in the past. After the loss of his crew, Moria set about trying to gain enough power to beat even Kaidou. Ten years before the current storyline, Moria, along with Absalom and Perona, sought out a man named Dr. Hogback. Upon meeting the doctor, Moria offered him a way to bring his deceased love, Victoria Cindry, back to life. Through the use of his Devil Fruit powers, Moria implanted a stolen shadow into the corpse and gained the doctor's allegiance in return. Together with the doctor and Moria's two associates, they set up the ship "Thriller Bark" and traveled to the Florian Triangle. There they began to ambush anyone who entered, looking for those with strong shadows, such as pirates with high bounties. Moria then started making zombie minions with shadows stolen from his victims and creations supplied by Hogback.One Piece Manga - Chapter 468, Moria, along with Absalom and Perona, met Hogback ten years ago. Five years ago, a skeleton named Brook came to Thriller Bark in hopes of fixing the rudder to his ship. He was captured and Moria implanted his shadow into the corpse of Ryuuma. The skeleton then returned to Thriller Bark and purified several of Moria's zombie minions in an attempt to retrieve his shadow. Though the skeleton was defeated by Ryuuma, Moria was forced to rebuild his army from the mess he left behind. Thriller Bark Arc After four days of sleep and some nightmares, Moria is awoken by his servants and told of the night attack to be commenced on the Straw Hat Pirates,One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Moria is awakened. which he then prepares for. As the attack commences, Moria takes Sanji's and Zoro's shadows as they are brought before him, implanting them in the zombies, Inuppe and Jigorou respectively. Later, Luffy was brought to Moria. After a brief escape attempt by Luffy, Moria grabbed Luffy's shadow and cut it off with a pair of scissors. With this shadow, he decided to place it in the giant 900th zombie, named Oz. A zombie he stated would be the most powerful in history, and strong enough to beat even Kaidou. After some time battling with Luffy, Moria is greeted by Oz, now completely obedient. Moria commanded him to rampage through Thriller Bark, assemble the Straw Hats, beat them and put them on their ship. Moria then ran away from Luffy, smiling. He lead Luffy deep within the forest of Thriller Bark and then switched with Doppelman the moment Luffy caught him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 473, Moria switches with Doppelman the moment Luffy catches him. Doppleman then left Luffy in the middle of the forest and returned to Moria's feet. Moria, on the other hand, had been hiding in his dance hall while his shadow lured Luffy away. He was then greeted by Bartholomew Kuma just as his zombie minions, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao came in to report what was happening to Thriller Bark. Kuma then informed Moria that Crocodile's successor was found. He also informed him to be careful to be not defeated by the Straw Hats. Moria, not believing this, told Kuma to just sit back and watch him as he defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moria is informed by Kuma who is Crocodile's successor. Using his Doppelman switching technique, Moria entered Oz's stomach and aided the behemoth against the Straw Hats he was fighting with. With his Devil Fruit powers, Moria aided Oz with his technique by making the behemoth's body stretched during the battle. Slowly, Moria and Oz defeated each Straw Hat one after another. In the middle of the battle, Moria was momentarily held back by Robin's Hana Hana no Mi powers however, he stopped her by cutting off her shadow and continued aiding Oz in the behemoth's belly. With Moria aiding Oz both by allowing the behemoth's body to stretch and protecting his mouth from swallowing salt, Moria and OZ were about to defeat the last two Straw Hats, when they were suddenly saved by Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 474-478, Moria aids Oz in fighting against the Straw Hats and Brook until Luffy shows up. With Luffy in the scene, Moria was then suddenly shocked when the Luffy stopped a punch from Oz and threw the behemoth several yards away. To Moria's surprise, Luffy had suddenly become extremely powerful and was now able to land massive hits on Oz. As Moria tumbled around within Oz's belly as the behemoth took hits, the Shichibukai decided to get out before anything could happen to him. Unfortunately, Moria was just then punched in the face by Luffy. Moria was then caught in middle of a barrage of punches sent by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm against the Shichibukai and Oz. Having been punched several times by Luffy, Moria was knocked out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 479 and Episode 372, Moria and Oz are knocked down by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm. Moria, however, would not be defeated so easily and managed to recover in the process finding out how Luffy was able to gain his power boost. Angered at the loss of his ship, he uses a mass of tendrils emanating from his body, destroyed all his zombies and sucked their shadows into himself. This gave him a massive power boost and transformed him into a large, lizard-like form.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria absorbs the shadows and upgrades his body. This form, while more powerful, was also quite unstable; filled to the brim with shadows, Moria would occasionally overspill and burp them up. Luffy used this to his advantage during their battle, targeting Moria's stomach to make him give up more shadows. Though both combatants fought hard, Moria - beginning to realize the futility of the situation that he recklessly gotten himself into - was eventually hit by Thriller Bark's toppling mast, effectively pumping his stomach and making him give up all the shadows. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Moria vs. Luffy. Current Events He was last seen lying unconscious on a ship, steered by Absalom and Hogback, and on its way away from Thriller Bark. Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, save for Jimbei and Boa Hancock, with bandages on his head from his fight with Luffy and is also wearing a fur trimmed cape now. Major Battles *Moria vs. Kaidou *Moria (with Shadow Doppleman) vs. Luffy *Moria and Oz vs. Straw Hat Pirates (minus Luffy) and Brook *Moria and Oz vs. Nightmare Luffy *Moria vs. The Strawhats *Moria (Shadow Asgard form) vs. Luffy Translation and Dub Issues In the introduction pages when Moria was introduced, he is described as "moto Shichibukai", which would mean "former Shichibukai", which turned out to be a mistake. However, when Volume 47 was released, this mistake was left uncorrected on this same place. This left further confusions between the uncorrected text and other references within the volume. This mistake often results in a common Misunderstanding about his status as a Shichibukai. Another common mistake is that his nickname is believed to be King of the Depths. In reality, the full name for the Shichibukai is "Below King Seven Armed Seas". It was the "Below King" part that caused confusion to many people, thus giving the impression that "Below King", or "King of the Depths", is his nickname. Trivia *His first name is not only based on the gecko, but it is also a pun on the Japanese word for moonlight, Gekkou, given his nightmare theme. Also, Mori is a Japanese surname that means death. * Unlike Crocodile who lost his rank after Luffy beat him, Moria still kept his Shichibukai rank, likely due to the fact that the World Government would need all the help they could get and since Moria never actually attacked any countries, his activities were easier to cover up. *He has the second highest bounty displayed thus far in One Piece (320,000,000 beli), only behind Doflamingo, another Shichibukai. *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Gecko Moria is currently ranked the 44th most popular character in One Piece. References External Links *Gecko - Wikipedia article about the animal Moria's animal theme is based on *Leek - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moria resembles Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shichibukai Category:pirates Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users